The invention relates to an applicator device with a preferably porous applicator disposed on a handle and used for applying a liquid or a pasty composition which flows from a reservoir during application. The invention is especially suitable for cosmetic and medical uses.
Such applicator devices are already known, for example, as a shaving brush with a foam dispenser in the handle or as an appropriate tooth brush with toothpaste flowing via the handle and through a hole between the bristles, or finally also in the context of nail polish brushes, in which the nail polish likewise flows out of an inverted bottle directly between the brush bristles and thus can be spread on the fingernails. Finally, such applicator elements have also existed on a large scale for some years as shoe brushes.
With all these applicator devices, there exists the difficulty of sealing the reservoir from the outside, especially during times when the device is not being used. In addition, there is the considerable difficulty, for example, that the constant reuse of the same applicator for medical applications in conjunction with a larger reservoir conflicts with desirable health-related and hygienic criteria.